


Our Mall

by Midna127



Series: Requested One Shots [5]
Category: Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: A new store opens up in the mall, which Paul visits briefly during his patrol.That stop would forever change his life.
Relationships: Shizue | Isabelle/Paul Blart
Series: Requested One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Our Mall

"Oh, hello!" an anthro shih tzu greeted the overweight white American as he entered the store on his scooter.

He slowed his scooter and looked at her. "I'm guessing you're the store owner?"

"Of course!" she chirped. "My name's Isabelle. What's yours?"

The man placed his hand over his heart passionately. "Paul Blart, defender of law. Er, of the mall, that is. What do you sell here, anyways?"

"Food, clothes, and other goodies, all imported from an island far off from here," she explained.

Paul Blart felt his heart flutter. "I-I see."

"Here," Isabelle said. She grabbed a small pouch from the desk where the cash register sat at. "You can have this for free."

Unsure of what to do, Blart accepted it anyways. "Sorry, I have other things to do now. Y'know, mall cop things."

"I understand," the dog beamed. "Well, good luck Mr. Blart! Have a good shift!" She waved wholesomely at him.

Paul got out of there as fast as his scooter could take him, crashing through the automated door.

He didn't care if glass pierced his skin, he was fine.

Until he failed to notice the fact that he was on the first floor above the ground food court and fell over the barrier.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

The mall cop awoke to the sight of a hospital room. "What th- what happened to me?"

"You fell, sir," said the nurse. "You managed to break more skin than bones, thankfully. But, you did break something else."

"Oh, God, is it bad?"

The nurse pointed at a small bag on the table next to his bed.

Isabelle's pouch.

On top of it rested broken shards of what looked to be a seashell.

"She gave me something so precious," he mumbled, "and in return I only scared her."

The nurse, not bothering to ask, scribbled away at a clipboard. "Someone's here to see you, by the way. Do you know any Isabelles?"

Paul's heart monitor began to beep faster. "Of course."

"I see. I'll send her in."

She left the room, and moments later, the dog entered. "Thank goodness you're okay!" she cried, rushing towards the bed. "I-I think, anyways. Are you?"

"I am, thank you. I'm sorry about th- your seashell."

"It's alright," Isabelle insisted. "Look! I got you another one!" Sure enough, she pulled out a new pouch from her pocketbook. "Where do you want me to put it?"

The heart monitor beeped faster, as he began to blush. "Well, uh, just p-put it on the table."

"Are you okay, Mr. Blart?"

"Y-Yes I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

Isabelle looked at the monitor doubtfully. "Alright." She gently placed the pouch on the table next to him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

The shih tzu walked out of the room awkwardly, clutching her pocketbook.

Paul groaned. "You blew it, Paul. You really blew it."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Months went by. Isabelle made several visits to his hospital bed as he continued to recover, but the visits became less and less frequent. Paul Blart would lie awake in bed at night, missing his newfound crush dearly.

When he finally, and miraculously, fully recovered from the incident, he returned to his job.

As much as he wanted to rush off to Isabelle's shop first, he had to patrol around the mall. He scooted past his favorite stores, restaurants, and places. Of course, they weren't his FAVORITE favorite, but they only hyped him up further. That the brightest light in the mall, in his mind, in his life, was not too far up ahead.

A yellow flash.

He looked to see where it was.

It was her.

She was right in front of him.

Paul gasped. "Isabelle!"

Isabelle's eyes widened, and she turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Isabelle! I need to talk to you!" he said. He started up his scooter and approached her. She only began to ran faster. "Isabelle!"

Suddenly, a swarm of incoming people came, infiltrating the mall. Paul lost sight on his light.

"Dammit, not the afternoon traffic! Isabelle! ISABELLE!"

No response. Paul Blart sighed. "Fuck it."

He put his Segway at maximum speed and headed for where he last saw her. Not caring if he ran anyone over, Blart sped to the spot where he first saw her. Of course, she was still out of sight, but not out of mind.

And neither was-

'THE STORE!' he thought. The mall cop hurried off, deeply infatuated with the fleeing shih tzu.

Everything was a blur as he made his way past the scene of his traumatic fall months prior and to the doorway that was previously broken by him. Sure enough, Isabelle was inside.

And she was sobbing.

"Isabelle, please, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Paul Blart asked. He went to open the door, but it refused to budge.

"We're c-closed now! Please, go away!" she replied, burying her face in her tiny knees.

Paul sighed. "I'll go, then. Have a good day, Isabelle."

He started up his Segway

"...I'm sorry."

"Why are- for what?" he asked, baffled.

Paul could hear her muffled sobs. "I love you too much to want to see you hurt. And you got hurt because of me. I can't risk that again."

He watched her cry, not knowing how to respond. Despite his desire to scoop her in his arms and kiss her, there was a literal wall between them.

So he went with the second-best option, and threw the Segwey at the door, shattering it.

The security alarm started blaring, causing panic among the shoppers. Paul Blart stumbled through the entrance and scooped his beloved into his arms.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble if we stay here," Isabelle noted.

"That's why we're going to leave, my love," Paul replied. "Get on my back and try not to fall off, okay?"

She nodded and did so. "But where are we going to go?"

"A new mall of our own. We'll open up a shop for you. And a Cinnabon. And an arcade. And..."

As the two fled the cops, Paul Blart continued to list off every store that would be in their collective dream mall to his new girlfriend. She agreed with every suggestion he made, only enhancing his dreams.

His light was here. And she was everything he dreamed of.

"I only wish I could give you something in return," Isabelle said.

"My love," Paul Blart blushed, "you don't need to give me anything. Hell, when we have your mall set up, I can put you in charge. I only want to continue my career as a mall cop, after all."

Isabelle rested her hand on Paul's shoulder. "OUR mall, sweetie."

The mall cop blushed again. "Right. OUR mall."

And then they kissed.


End file.
